Fluorine-containing compounds are widely used as additives to impart various properties such as a lubricating property, a penetration property, a film-forming property and a hand modification. For example, there is a specific fluorine-containing compound to be incorporated in a water and oil repellent composition, whereby a coating film excellent in water and oil repellency can be obtained even by curing at a low temperature (JP-A-10-81873), or a specific fluorine-containing compound to be incorporated in a composition which is capable of imparting dust soil resistance to fiber (WO96-38622).
However, when a conventional fluorine-containing compound is used as an additive, there has been a problem such that precipitates tend to form depending upon the ionic nature of the main agent of e.g. a water and oil repellent, or there has been a problem such that it can not be used repeatedly depending upon the treating method.
The present invention has an object to provide a novel fluorine-containing compound which can be used as an additive irrespective of the ionic nature of the main agent of e.g. a water and oil repellent, and which is capable of providing dry soil resistance, particularly when incorporated to a water and oil repellent. Further, it has an object to provide a water and oil repellent composition comprising such a fluorine-containing compound.